Steve's Magical Guest
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: He didn't mean for the creature to follow him home. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Swearing, #Crack, #Virgin Steve Rogers, #Established Relationship, #Canon Divergence, #Attempt at Humour, #Happy Steve Bingo


"Steve! Let me in. Just. Let. Me. In" Tony shouts, "JARVIS says you have an animal in the tower, in your room."

"No" he says, not moving from the doorway, blocking Tony's path in.

"STEVE!" Tony shouts

"NO!" he shouts back. Steve leans his weight against the door, trying to balance keeping Tony out and not braking the door.

Suddenly Steve feels the force being levelled on the other side of the door let up. He hears Tony call out for JARVIS. It is only his fast reflexes the stop him from face planting as the door pulls back into the wall.

"What?" Steve says, staring at where the door disappeared, "That…"

"Safety feature" Tony grunts out as he twists around to get past Steve.

"No, Tony!" He says, reaching out to try and grab his shoulder.

"Where is it?" Tony asks.

"Look, the thing is-" He tries, but JARVIS cuts over him, directing Tony to the bedroom.

Steve quickly rushes after him with a groan. He knew this was going to be horrible, one of these things he will be teased about for years. It might even take over the whole 'Language' joke. "Tony, please?" he pleads.

Tony ignores him, opening the door to his bedroom. Steve buries his hands in his face and prays that the creature could turn invisible. No, not even that would work with JARVIS monitoring the tower.

Now he was just waiting for the axe to fall.

Tony is not even just quiet, he is dead silent. Steve anxiously peers though his fingers at him. "Tony?"

"A unicorn…" Tony says in disbelief.

He drops the hands away from his face "Look…"

Tony cuts him off sharply, "A unicorn? What? Fuck! Steve? Where the fuck did you get a unicorn?"

"Tony, I-"

"There is a UNICORN SITTING ON YOUR BED! Steve! Is that what I am seeing, Steve? A Unicorn? What the fuck?"

Steve could feel his frustration building with in him. He paces the room, trying to walk his frustration out. They haven't had a major fight in mouths and he wanted to keep it that way. "I know that ther-"

"That theirs rules against this? Well, I don't know how a Unicorn falls under that, but c,mon! How the FUCK did you get it up here, Steve? Of course ignoring the fact that Pony Magic over there shouldn't even exist. How does one even come across a unicorn?"

It wasn't as if he wanted to bring the Unicorn home, it just followed him everywhere and he was getting looks from the public. "If I could-"

"I doubt the local Walmart stocks them. And personally, I don't know of any 'magical' forests nearby, so really… tell me. Did you just find it down some ally? Stuck up a tree with a kitten? And why did you bring it back here? Why-?"

"WELL IF YOU HAD JUST- JUST- - JUST FUCKED ME ALREADY, I WOULDN'T HAVE CAME ACROSS A UNICORN, NOW WOULD I?" Steve shouts. They had been dating for months, and it felt like Tony was purposefully ignoring the hints at this stage. He didn't think he could be any more obvious.

Tony stops his rant and stares at him in shock. A slow, sly smile curls the corners of his lips, "You want me to fuck you?" Tony asks, his eyes wonder down his chest.

"YES!" he cries out, "GOD!"

Tony grabs him by the collar of his shirt and tosses him to the ground, the shock of the move downing him easily.

"TON-" he tries to shoat, but his words are swallowed my Tony's mouth on his.

Tony straddles his waist and runs his tongue across his. His taste is distracting. Like expensive coffee and sweet berries. His tongue is warm and hot against in his mouth. And with the way Tony is grinding his junk against his own, Steve is perfectly happy to forget the whole world just to stay like this forever. To keeps Tony, warm and wild as he is, against him forever.

Steve's hands fall down onto Tony's hips, holding him securely. He groans as Tony traps his bottom lip between his teeth, and pulls Tony closer against him.

A huff from within the bedroom pulls clears his mind. The Unicorn.

Steve pulls back from Tony. "Tony, no" he whisper, turning his head to look towards the unicorn.

"Huh?" Tony asks distractedly, his lips are red and kiss swollen.

"Not in front of the unicorn" He says.

Tony props himself up on his elbow with a huff. "Sending a lot of mixed signals here, babe" he says.

Steve lets his head fall back against the carpet with a groan. Magic was real, he was sure of it. Luck? he wasn't so sure about.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Happy Steve Bingo Prompt "Unusual Animal as a Pet" [E1]


End file.
